Lemony Gulliver
Lemony has been a resident of Toffee Town since Fall of Year 2. She currently lives at Sherbet Seasonal House (room 1). Lemony is a secondary character (npc). Personality capable: Lemony is comfortable in her own skin. She portrays herself in a confident and relaxed demeanor. She isn't the most efficient, but always gets the job done! direct: Friendly, but is not interested in small talk or the like. She is open to both giving and receiving feedback. She expects the same of others, and to the more sensitive, can come off as blunt or insensitive. Isn't the kind to second-guess. laidback: A bit carefree. It's not that she would shirk at any of her responsibilities, but she dislikes being put in a position of a leader. Delegating and inspiring is just too troublesome. She prefers to be handed tasks & doing them efficiently. dutiful: She is moved by moral obligation and is willing to help anyone that needs it, regardless of who they may be! If no harm is being caused, she believes it is best to leave the person to their own. trusting: To the point of being gullible. She laughs off whenever she is harmlessly tricked and unless it was malicious, doesn't bear grudges. Even then she would still fall for another, or the same, trick. clumsy: '''If something catches fire, it is probably her fault.... Unintentionally, of course! '''physical: Can get rowdy. Will ruffle hair. Strong slaps on the back, etc. Gifts Save File early life Lemony grew up in a port town on the southernmost island of an archipelago extending along the equator. The beaches' water was warm, but it still beat the air's sticky humidity. A navy base was situated a few towns away up north. It kept trouble away from the island for the most part; aside from a few purse-snatchers per year, most criminals were too wary to do much harm. Trade was modest, befitting of the medium sized town. The townsfolk were also modest, polite and cheery too. They were safe and happy, and children were allowed to wander about without parents' constant hoovering over them. Lemony spend her childhood exploring and getting into trouble. Although she didn't mind the company of other children, she was a loner by nature. She would rather sneak onto boats rather than play tag (though she was exceptional at tag too lmao). She was approaching fourteen when her father, a petty officer at the time, strongly suggested for her to apprentice in the Marine Corps. It'll give her a strong core, he said. I'll hate it, she fussed. And boy did she hate it! She didn't want to wake up at dawn or run drills all day! By the time she was seventeen and her apprenticeship was officially over, she had begun to begrudgingly appreciate the hustle of a demanding lifestyle. Being in the Marine Corps was surprisingly enjoyable albeit uneventful. She remained enlisted for eight years. The duration surprised her too. After leaving active duty, she sailed around on her own for a few months. She visited her parents and friends back in town before leaving again to visit new places! On her travels, she found the flyer for Toffee Town. She believed, in earnest, all of the things the flyer promised, and decided to move there! year 2, fall+ Currently, she stays at the Sherbet Seasonal House. She is holding off on buying a house, unsure if she will eventually continue her travels or be recalled back to the Marine Corps. She remains an early riser and loves to jog along the beach as the sun rises. At the moment, life is pretty sweet. Trivia * A certified swimming & first-aid instructor. * Quite strong and has impressive stamina. Capable of a great amount of burpees... * Her favorite food profiles are spicy & sour, and is most fond of seafood dishes. She enjoys all foods and has an endless appetite. * Sadly, she is cursed with rudimentary cooking skills. It suits her just fine, as she is willing to eat/finish-off failed dishes, despite them being essentially charcoal. * Her high metabolism lets her consume large amounts of alcohol. * Naturally very warm bodied. * Loves "hawaiian shirts" with lively and colorful prints. * Many light scars on her hand, arms, legs. Both old and new. * Someone once told her holy water was a great panacea for hangovers... Category:Townsfolk